


Sugar and Spice

by Hils



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - Restaurant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 15:18:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17327438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hils/pseuds/Hils
Summary: Tyson isn't addicted to buying notebooks, but he might be addicted to the cute guy who owns the bookstore.





	Sugar and Spice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hgleiser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hgleiser/gifts).



Nate has that look on his face again. That resigned, disappointed look that makes guilt curl in Tyson’s stomach. He decides the obvious solution is to avoid all eye contact and focus on cleaning the kitchen counter.

“How many times have you been to Colin’s store this week?” Nate asks, apparently not deterred by Tyson’s avoidance tactics. “Five?”

“Only three,” Tyson mumbles.

“Oh, well, that’s okay then,” Nate replies with a roll of his eyes. “I don’t know why you don’t just ask him out instead of pining and buying every notebook the store has. Nobody needs that many notebooks, Tys.”

“I do!” Tyson protests! “I’ve got one for appetiser recipes, one for meat, one for fish, three for desserts and-“

“Okay, I get it. But you have to admit you’re being kind of weird about this. He probably already knows you’re into him so just ask him out. Please. For the sake of my sanity.”

It’s not like Tyson hasn’t thought about it. Ever since he’d first gone into the bookstore around the corner from his restaurant and seen the owner with his warm smile and kind eyes he’s kept finding excuses to go back. They’re pretty friendly with each other now. Tyson sometimes takes him pastries and Colin sets aside books or notebooks that he think Tyson might like. But for some reason Tyson can’t take that final step and ask him out. It’s not even like he thinks Colin will be an asshole about it if he’s not interested. He’s one of the nicest people Tyson has ever met.

“I’ll think about it,” he tells Nate, as if he’s capable of thinking about anything else. “Are you okay to manage things while I go out. I won’t be long.”

For a minute Tyson thinks Nate is going to nag him some more but he just gives a resigned sigh. “I think I can manage without you for a while.”

This is why Nate is his best friend.

***

Colin smiles when he sees Tyson walk through the door and Tyson’s whole chest floods with warmth. He wonders if anyone has ever told Colin how amazing his smile is.

“I have something for you,” Colin says before Tyson can even open his mouth to say hello. “It came in yesterday and I thought you might like it.”

He rummages behind the counter while Tyson considers the very real possibility that he’d like to marry Colin Wilson and have lots of adorable babies with him.

“Here you go.”

He passes Tyson a heavily worn and beaten hardback book. The cover reads “Mrs Beeton’s Book of Household Management”.

“It’s an old book from Victorian England,” Colin explains as Tyson carefully opens it and looks through some of the pages. “It’s got recipes and things in it. I don’t know, I thought you might enjoy it.”

“How-“ Tyson clears his throat around the lump that has suddenly formed there. “How much?”

Colin shrugs. “It’s a gift.”

There’s no way Tyson can accept this. It’s not a first edition but it’s still very old and therefore very expensive.

“You’ve got to let me give you something for it, man.”

“How about dinner?”

Tyson’s eyes shoot up from the book. Colin’s still got that warm smile but there’s just the faintest flicker of uncertainty behind his eyes.

“I’ll do you a three course meal,” Tyson promises. “And I’ve got a great bottle of wine I’ve been saving for a special occasion.”

With that any uncertainty Colin was showing is gone and he flashes Tyson that bright, warm smile again.

“It’s a date.”


End file.
